


On the Count of Two

by IdrisSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Mentioned of Drug Abuse, Sherlolly - AU, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/pseuds/IdrisSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt]</p><p>The way you said "I love you" before we jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Count of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts), [Rebka18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/gifts).



> I seriously owe a lot to Day who kept saying I will write again - honestly, you can say "I told you so" and I wouldn't hold it against you. And of course, Rebka who had been cheering me on as I struggle these past months.

There are a lot of things Molly Hooper would never do. Jumping of a bridge, even a small one was one of it. It was a very definition of crazy and the last thing she wanted to do was break any bone in her body. Plus, one broke bone per lifetime was enough. There was no way she would ever wear the damn cast ever again. Her foot was so itchy she could die the first and only time it happened.

“Scared, Hooper?” A girl standing on her left teased. 

What the hell was it about hazing (of course they presented it as a dare) new students? She had thought for a University as prestigious as Anglia Ruskin, hazing was above them. Alas, it was probably the case of ‘what the adults didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them’. Well, that was just fantastic because the fall would surely hurt her. Who the bloody hell started the tradition of jumping of a bridge anyway?

She groaned internally. If she didn’t jump, she would be considered weak her entire university life and be turned into a pushover. No, she can’t have that. Not when she worked so hard to get into the school and getting a scholarship to boot. 

Right, she can’t back out of this. Her social life or lack thereof in the future would hang onto this one particular moment. She would either spend the rest of her years becoming a footnote or she could make the jump and perhaps had a better chance to return to being invisible (she can only hope). There was only one choice, and she had about made it.

She took a deep breath, turning to glare at the older girl on her left who had spoken to her earlier. Now, Molly was not the type of girl who anyone would’ve considered stunning, but she got by. At the very least, she was proud to say she didn’t need to go through any form enhancement the girl next to her had clearly gone through.

“Hardly,” she replied to the girl, surprised to hear the disdain in her voice. 

It was not her, she was not the type to judge people, yet under the span of ten minutes so far, she had judged, ridicule and mentally kick the girl at the back of her mind. Perhaps she had a violent streak after all.

The girl snickered, arching an eyebrow before letting go of the ledge, jumping easily into the water. Screams of joy and idiocy followed with her peers jumping in to follow. Molly couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sight of so much stupid years of good education had gone to waste. Everyone who had jumped before her were clearly no idiots. Yet they choose to act like one. For what reason, Molly wasn’t sure.

“Hmm…it’s high.”

A familiar voice caused Molly to snap her head to her right where she gaze fell upon a very amused boy with a cheeky green. His dark thick curled hair cast a shadow over his pale skin. To say that she was surprised to see him there would be an understatement of her life.

Sherlock Holmes.

“Thanks for the commentary, Sherlock,” she snarled at her lifelong friend, the love of her life and bane of her existence.

He chuckled in respond. “Well, not that high. You’re not like to sustain any injury from this height.”

“I know that!” she said, groaning. 

Leave it to Sherlock Holmes to point out the obvious. Why she had put up with him for all the years she had known him was still a mystery to her (and everyone) really. 

“I thought you said you’re going home this weekend,” she tried to change the subject. 

Alright, so maybe she was a little scared of heights. Fine, a lot. And the git standing next to her without a damn care knew it all too well and decided to rub it on her face. Some boyfriend he was. Come to think of it, it was definitely his fault. She was the invisible girl before the whole damn school figured out she was the girlfriend of the infamous Sherlock Holmes. And after all the trouble she went through giving up Cambridge as her first choice – fine, her first choice was actually Queen Mary University in London.

“And leave you to fend off your bullies?” he titled his head, throwing a dramatic eye roll the only way he could. “I might not be the best boyfriend – hell, probably not even good enough to be a friend to you, but you’re supposed to tell me these things, Molly.”

She groaned, irritated – not even going to guess who he had heard the ordeal from. It could either be from his vast network of acquaintances or his brother, Mycroft who despite all his effort to come off as an arse, Molly knew was anything but. 

“I should’ve gone to a school in a different continent,” she mourned her inability to make better choices in life.

He chuckled, arching his eyebrow as if he was mocking her inability to stay too far from him. They (mostly her) had agreed the two years (he was two years older) he had been away at Cambridge and her being in London was bad enough for the both of them even though they were just friends then. He was her anchor as much as she was his. Though they could exist without one another, they would only be poorer versions of when they were together. It was funny to their mutual friend; John Watson and Mary Morstan who had both chosen to enter the armed forces. 

“Hey, look at me,” he called her easily, coaxing her to look back at him as she had thrown her gaze down to the waters where several students are scrambling to get to the shore. 

“I really hate you right now,” she mumbled as she turned her head slightly.

A smile coloured his face, “No, you don’t.”

‘Damn him!’ Molly thought privately and she knew he was right. “No, I don’t.”

“One the count of two?” he asked, not looking away from her.

“You’re not seriously going to jump, are you?” she couldn’t hide the horror in her voice. Sometimes she forgot just how much an adrenaline junkie Sherlock was and the fact it was why she had broken her leg when she was fifteen. 

He shrugged in respond.

“You’re mad!” she exclaimed even though the fight was no longer in her voice. 

She already made her choice after all. Even before he was there, she was going to jump into the damn river because she would be damned if she allow some stuck up girl got the best of her.

“What does that make you?” he asked in amusement, “as the person who loves me.”

“Off of my rocker, Sherlock. That’s what I am,” she answered through gritted teeth.

He grinned, holding out his hand for her to take. His presence on the bridge had garnered enough attention. Then again, he had been creating waves ever since either he or Molly could remember. Even that stint in rehab after a drug habit got to him. Molly had pulled him out time and time again, not once ever letting him fall.

That was the last one, he had promised then after seeing her pain. He wouldn’t do anything else that could hurt her. The last one where he could’ve died and he realized it wasn’t worth it, the last one where he realized he was a royal idiot for thinking he could live with Molly being just a friend.

She took his hand and he smiled.

“I love you, Molly Hooper,” he said, hoping the words were enough to convey what he felt for it felt bigger than that. It was all encompassing and for someone who had been running scared at anything that could leave him vulnerable, he was running towards it (towards her) with all his might.

“I love you too, you git,” she replied fondly.

“On the count of two,” he repeated.

“Wait, nobody says on the count of two,” she panicked as he swayed her hand a little.

“Well, it’d be our thing, something to tell the grandchildren,” he said easily.

She laughed and it was infectious as he started to join her as well.

“On the count of two.”

**Author's Note:**

> "on the count of two" is a reference to one of my One Tree Hill ship - Seriously, I will ship Clay and Sara Evans to my dying day. I'm aware the prompt is probably meant to be angsty, but when I saw it, all I can think of was that scene on the bridge.
> 
> And... I don't know any river, bridge or places to jump from for fun in Cambridge. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. The Universities mentioned are the two Universities in Cambridge, you can Google them.


End file.
